Fire's Resolve
by Sage Torel
Summary: It's a story about how a girl who has really bad stress problems falls for our favorite protagonist Natsu.
1. Chapter 1 Why is it so damn hot?

"Why is it so damn hot today?" I grumble to myself sitting up. My room was so hot I felt like I was about to start boiling, I couldn't even paint because of this heat. My walls are covered in the events of my life that stood out to me; from the more serious things like my father passing away, to the simple things like eating ice cream with my friends, and it was signed with my sloppy signature, _"Lavender Timben"._ My mom named me after her favorite herb, since she works with, and studies plants. She always told me that the smell of lavender gives a calming effect, and it helps people stay happy.

I look down at my phone hopelessly waiting for some sort of communication from my friends. Jace was off with his dad staying in a town out near the sea, Jennifer was way out in some war ravaged country doing some sort of missionary work with her parents, and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, at home, with my mom. Needless to say they wouldn't be able to call or text me while they were gone.

The sound of my fan was somewhat soothing, filling the room with the soft whirring and a gentle breeze (even though it just seemed to push the hot air around). I walk over to my desk and slumped in the chair. _Stupid summer, I hate the heat, and my friends always go away. _

I grab my sketch pad and begin to aggressively doodle, when I hear my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Lav! Someone's here to see you!" I sigh putting my pencil back on the desk and look down. Since it was so hot out and I wasn't expecting anyone, I was still in my underwear.

"Be right there." I shout back. I don't know who it could be, all my friends were gone on vacation. I push my self back out of my chair, sluggishly walk over to my dresser, and pull out a green tank top and some cargo shorts. I throw them on and grab a hair tie on the way out of my room. I walk down the stairs trying to persuade my messy brown curls into a pony tail. When I look up to see who's at the door, a big smile crept across my face.

"Jase!" I squeak running over and hugging him in my excitement. He hugs me back, chuckling at my reaction. "I thought you were on vacation with your family?" I said stepping back from the tall boy. He straightened his glasses and look back at me with his soft brown eyes and a kind smile.

"Well I was, but since school is starting again soon, I came home to get ready." He looked at me in amusement. I just smiled back, he's my best friend, and the fact that he was home meant that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. "Or did you forget classes were starting back up in a couple weeks?"

My eyes widen. _Oh crap I totally forgot about that!_

"You forgot didn't you, ya space case."

"No!" I immediately retaliate against his insult. "I mean," I paused looking at him squinting my eyes in irritation. "shut up!" He smiles and his arm wraps around my shoulder. He looks at my mom.

"I'll have her back before it gets to late ." He smiles and started pulling me out the door.

"Hold on! I need to get my shoes on." I wriggle out of his grasp and slip on my black flip flops.


	2. Chapter 2 Ouch

The heat was bad enough in the house, but you step outside and it's like stepping into an inferno. I shield my eyes looking up at Jace with a smile. He looked back at me and a light pink flushed across his cheeks as he smiles back.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked bumping my hip against his as we start walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmm..." He pondered looking off into the distance. He just smiled and glanced at me smiling mischievously. "It's a surprise" He says, setting his arm on my head like an arm rest. I hate it when he does that and he knows it. I ball my fist, growling like a feral cat, looking up at him. He just laughs it off until I playfully punch him in the side. He takes his arm off my head and holds his side defensively, giving me the hurt puppy expression.

"Oh don't give me that face you jerk." I glare at him but it fails because I have a smile plastered across my face. "besides, I know that every time you say "It's a surprise" your gonna take me out to get ice cream." I smirk. _I totally know him, _I smile to myself and a warmth spreads across my cheeks. We've been best friends since middle school, and we even ended up going to the same college together. The college has a great art program that I'm in, so I can become a professional artist, and Jace is going there to become a history teacher. With each step we take I lean a little closer to him, hoping he'll grab my hand or show some sort of sign that he likes me.

Our words were slowly replaced with silence, walking down the sidewalk side by side, the only sounds were our footsteps reverberating through the empty streets, and the soft wind pushing through the trees. I walked so close to him that our hands brushed against each other, sending my emotions of fear and excitement reeling and my head spinning with anticipation of how he would react. But when our hands brushed he just looked the opposite way from where I was and widened the distance between us. The feeling of disappointment flooded through me and I could feel my eyes burning, and a lump growing in my throat, with the need to cry.

We passed a shop and I asked if we could stop. When I went inside I just kept my head down making a B-line for the bathroom. The one place I could cry and he wouldn't see. I'd stay there until my emotions were in check, then go back out and act like none of that happened. But when I was walking there, someone rammed into me sending me onto the floor with a hard _Thump_.

"Hey, are you okay?" I just kept my head down and nodded.

"S-sorry." I spoke quietly pushing myself up. A rough, calloused hand gently helped me up. I looked at the person attached to the hand, and it was one of the guys from my college. No mistaking it, the white scarf, no matter how hot the weather was, and the messy pink hair. It was Natsu. Aside from the signature scarf he wore he was wearing an open black vest and no shirt underneath, and a pair of faded, ripped up jeans. The sight made my heart leap. He had an odd red tattoo on his right upper arm. It almost looked like a flaming gladiator helm.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault." He said looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?" I said trying not to look at his bare chest, my voice, cracking with nervousness.

"Because you're crying." My eyes widened as I reach for my face feeling the warm tears on my hand. I take a step back from the worried Natsu in front of me.

"S-sorry!" I dash for the bathroom, and the minute I got in I started sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3 Whats Going on in my head?

I look into the mirror, making sure to get all the traces of me crying off my face. The only thing left was my puffy red eyes, with glints of amber peeking through. I sighed thinking about how the conversation would play out with Jace, but when I tried to figure that out, my thoughts drifted to how worried Natsu's face was when he saw me crying. No one had ever looked at me like that before, my face heated up. I shook my head violently and started walking out of the bathroom. When I rounded the corner Jace wasn't there, I started feeling panicked and then I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I looked over to see Natsu sitting cross legged against the wall outside of the bathroom. A blonde girl, holding some rather risque undergarments, looked up at me and glared. _If she was wearing any less clothes she might be arrested for indecent exposure, and what's with that look she's giving me?_ I just shake the thought from my head and look back to Natsu who stopped in front of me with a cautious and worried look on his face. I just nod and smile.

"Y-Yea" my voice cracked, I started to cough clearing the last of the tears from my throat. I smiled at him awkwardly. "Lets just say today isn't my day."

"You're Lavender right? I've seen you around during my classes at the college." My face warmed up, he noticed me? But I'm so average I didn't think anyone would ever take notice in me. "Here" he reached into his pocket and pulled out some eye drops. I looked at them in confusion. "Your eyes are still red from when you were crying" He gave me an apologetic look.

"O-oh." I paused taking the eye drops from him. I fidgeted for a second "T-thank you Natsu." I weakly replied. He beamed at me with a huge smile.

"So you do know me." I nod my head as a reply.

"Its hard not to, when you run around campus, and some guy in his boxers is chasing you yelling your name and slurs of insults." I giggle, dropping a few eye drops in my dark brown eyes and handing them back to him.

"That nudest is so weird, he's always starting shit with me." He said, with an impish smile on his face. I giggled, then someone from his group of friends called out to him.

"Yo Pyro! You better not be talking about me!" The guy comes out from the group and he's in his boxers! I gape at his stripped body. _Thank god he has boxers on, _I think to myself. He was also well toned, he had black hair and eyes to match. He stood there in an intimating stance, like he was ready for a fight.

"Grey your clothes." A red headed woman says, in an exasperated voice.

"Crap! Not again!" He dashes off. I just kind of stand there in complete confusion. After a couple of minutes in an awkward silence, I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Lav! There you are." I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump growing in my throat. Jace rushed up to me. He gave Natsu an empty stare, then turned back at me. "Are you ok? When you didn't come out for awhile, I got worried." He hugged me tightly.

"Yea I'm fine. I just really had to go." I backed up and glanced at Natsu with a look that he understood all to well. _Don't let him know I was crying or I'll kill you_. He just nodded and smiled at Jace.

"Hi! I'm Natsu, we're in the same college." Natsu extends out his hand. Jace just looks at it with a blank stare.

"I'm Jace, nice to meet you." He says in a monotone voice, turning and starts pulling me towards the exit, ignoring Natsu's extended hand.

"Hey Lavender! If you want we could hangout tomorrow or something." Natsu piped in as Jace was dragging me towards the exit. I stop and look back at him with a surprised look. His cheeks are flushed, his arms where stretched behind his head, and I could see the nervousness in his eyes. "I mean as an apology for knocking you over earlier." Natsu looked down and scuffed his shoe against the floor. I felt Jace's grip tighten around my wrist. _What's his problem, it's not like it'll be a date or anything... Or will it?_ I smile at Natsu, warmth spreading across my cheeks.

"Definitely! Here," I shook off Jace's tight grip and held my hand out. Natsu kind of stared at it for a minute. "Let me see your phone, I'll give you my number." He smiled and handed a black Nokia flip phone to me. "Wow this is old!" I slapped my hand across my mouth. _That was rude, nice one Lav._ "Sorry." I mumble through my hand. Natsu blushed and looked down.

"It's okay" He chuckles "But it's the only phone that won't break on me." I type in my number in the contacts and hand the phone back to him.

"It is pretty sturdy" I give him a reassuring smile. "Go ahead and shoot me a text just to make sure I got my number right." I smile at him handing his phone back. _He's so cute, he's like a kid in a man's body_.

I blush at the thought and heard the door swing open and slam close behind me. Jace had stormed out looking very upset. _What's wrong with him_. I think to myself. I look over to see Natsu concentrating hard on the screen of his phone. _He texts so slow,_ I thought to myself, giggling at the sight of him struggling.

"There!" He smiles with the look of achievement at his screen and clicks the send button. A few moments later my phone chimes, I pull my phone out of my pocket, and check it. "**I think ur rlly cute**" My face goes bright red and I click my screen off. I look up at him in pure shock. He has a big cheeky grin on his face. "It's better than getting slapped!" He sticks his tongue out and winks. "See ya tomorrow!" I stand there feeling like I got hit with a mental ton of bricks, as he walks back to his group of friends. The blonde girl wraps her arm around his and smiles at him then looking back at me with what almost looked like pure hatred. I shake it off and walk out to find Jace, but he wasn't there. My phone buzzed again. _Speak of the devil himself._

"**I had to get home. I'll see you later. Bye.**" _He really is upset with me for some reason._ I just shrug my shoulders. I didn't really care, I should be completely distraught about the thought, but I'm just not. I looked back at my messages.

"**I think ur rlly cute**" The text on the screen made my stomach knot up and I smiled at it. _Save contact, name, N-a-t-s-u, save. There we go, all done. _I stared at my phone for a second smiling at the text one last time. I start heading for home.

It was sunset, and it was finally getting cooler out. There was no noise on the street, the wind had stopped as well so the only noise was my soft footsteps on the pavement.

I started getting frustrated._ What gives Jace the right to be upset? So a guy was talking to me. It's not like Jace likes me anyway. _My throat chokes at the thought, and I stop moving. I still like Jace even though Natsu was flirting with me. _It's not like I'll stop hanging out with him, even if something was to happen between me and Natsu. _I look up at the cerulean sky that was starting to turn into hues of pinks, oranges, and reds for what felt like an eternity. The town was eerily quiet now, and the street lamps started flickering on, but the thoughts of Jace and Natsu were enough to give me a headache. I stand there for a moment, letting the wind graze across my face as I contemplate what to do. I shake the thoughts out of my head, covering my eyes with my palms, in attempt to push the headache away.

"Hey, you look like you're about to cry again." I jump at the voice and turn to see Natsu standing there with a look of unease on his face. My face heats up, and my heart starts to pound from being startled.

"Um..." I start to stutter and stammer, tripping over my words.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Natsu asked looking around in curiosity.

"J-Jace?" I shake my head. "He's not my boyfriend, just a really good friend of mine." Natsu sat down on the curb of the sidewalk.

"That's good." He looked up at me and smiled "because I really like you." My face grew warm. I sat next to him and glanced over at him. He was staring towards the dark sky, his face had a peaceful expression, and his eyes were fiery with excitement. _Or was it nerves?_

"You barely know me." I break the silence. I look up at the sky and watch the sun disappear behind the horizon, and the stars flickering into the sky one by one. My smile faded with the fear of being hurt.

"But I do I know you." I look back at him and he has this intense look on his face, his dark eyes peering at me with a look that was almost desperate, like he was scared of telling me these things, and direly wanted me to accept him.

"N-Natsu..." I just stared at him in shock of how open he was being. After a couple seconds of staring at each other, I looked down at my hands. "Why do you like me so much? You only talked to me just today." I glanced at him. "And trust me" I felt tears burning the back of my throat. "I'm nothing special." I attempt to blink them back so I don't start crying again.

"That's bullshit." He speaks firmly. I look over at him, his eyes looked fiery with rage. "Who ever told you that can burn in hell." His eyes softened and he sighed grabbing my hand. "And I like you because you're genuine and you don't try to fit the common mold. You are your own person and I always notice you during classes. Your art is amazing, and you're always smiling." My eyes widen and I just stare in astonishment. He really does know who I am. He blushes and quickly looks away. "You um." He rubs the back of his head and faces me. "You-" He fidgets with his hands, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. "You have a really nice body too." He says then flinches like he expects to get hit. My eyes widen and I look down. My shirts coming down and my chest is showing quite a bit of cleavage. I quickly pull up my shirt a little and snicker. He opens one eye,still wincing, and I just start laughing harder. "I'm not lying Lavender!" He gave me an uneasy look. I wipe away a tear.

"Please, just call me Lav." I wink at him. I stand up and stretch. I rubbing my tailbone as Natsu stands up shortly after I do. I look around and realize some thing. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh, they all went to do some odd jobs to get a little money."

"Odd jobs?"

"Yea, we do that sometimes. Anyway is it okay if I walk you home?" He gave me a kind smile and held out his arm. I smile and take his arm.

"Sure." I look him in his deep onyx eyes, his eyes glittered with the reflection of the stars. "I'd really like that." I felt my cheeks flush when he gave me a big captivating smile.

We laughed and talked the entire way back to my place. When we reached our destination, we said our good byes. He turned and skipped down a step, sending me a big, goofy, lopsided grin. He stretched his arms behind his head and started walking down the street singing **_"All the Small Things" _**by Blink-182, quietly to himself. I giggle, _He likes punk rock?_ I closed the door and leaned against it with a huge smile plastered across my face. _I can't wait to see him tomorrow_. I think to myself.

"Woo, whats that look for Lav?" I looked over to see my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. "Jace finally confess his love?" the smile left my face at the thought of what happened today.

"No" I shook my head. My phone vibrated and I looked down at it.

"**I cant wai 2morrow**" My smile came back at full force and I giggled a little bit. I peek out the window and Natsu waves at me from the street.

"**I can't wait to see you either ;)**" I hit send, staring out the window and biting my lip. Natsu looks at his phone and He looked up at me with a big toothy grin. I giggle and look back at mom. She had a confused look on her face. "No he didn't" My smile grew bigger. "But I've got a date tomorrow, with a really cute boy."


	4. Chapter 4 What was that?

"_Jace w-why are you looking at me like that?" I say in a panic reaching out to him. What's going on? What's happening? I think to myself._

_"__Don't touch me." He replies coldly turning away from me. Tears start rushing down my face as he walks away. I collapse on the cold sidewalk._

_"__Jace, don't go..." I managed to whisper out through my sobs. I sat there, tears rushing down my face. He disappeared in the distance. The streets were desolate, the rocks dug into my palms and knees, and the air was cold and bitter, it stung against my face._

_"__Your crying again?" I turn to see Natsu smiling at me. Thank god, I takes a deep breath, it's Natsu. He grabbed my hand and Helps me up, but then his eyes turned really dark and full of malice. He just sneered at me. __**"No one will ever love you."**_

I shot out of bed gasping for air, covered in a cold sweat. I looked around my room, still in a state of panic, my clock said "**3:44am**" I sighed and looked out the window. The sky was dark and the silver moon was just a sliver. Barely any light was coming in my room, and most of it was from the street lamps, from the sidewalk outside. It was quiet, the night air had cooled down my room considerably. The cold air biting at my fingertips and ears, and sending goosebumps over my body. compared to the heat that day, it was like standing in a refrigerator. I sigh and groggily get out of bed. I walk over and turn my fan off.

"It was just a dream." I say to try calming my nerves down. I look at my phone. _No new messages, I don't know why I would check._ I thought to myself. I slink back into bed, lying on my back. _What is going on in my head. _I cross my arms over my face. _Am I crying? _I wipe my hands over my eyes. The warm tears felt hot against my cold fingers. I pull my hand away and just stare at my wet fingertips. _I really am a train wreck of emotions. _I drop my arm across my face, and cover my eyes. _I can see why my head would make a dream like that. _I sit up, grab my phone, and start flipping through my old pictures, because they help calm me down when I'm upset. I smiled, there were some of Jace and me, Jen and me, and me and... _Hold on, I don't remember taking this picture. _I sat up just staring at my phone. It was a picture with me laughing and Natsu with his arm around my waist, wearing a big toothy grin. _What the hell? _I just stared at the picture. The blonde bimbo and the others were in the background, laughing and talking amongst themselves. _What is going on?_ I think to myself. I swipe to the next picture and it just went back to the normal pictures with me and my friends, and the occasional picture of my cat. I swiped back to that picture. _We look really happy_. I think to myself. I click my phone off and set it on my nightstand. I stretch on my bed and pull my dark green blanket up over my head. _Why can't I remember that? I really don't understand._ I stay curled up inside my warm, safety nest, until I drift into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Good Morning Natsu

_It smells so good._ I thought to myself, curling up into something warm and soothing to the touch, I nuzzle my face into it. _Mmm it smells like a campfire, and it's so soft._ I bury my face in it even further._ Wait... What is it even?_ I open my eyes to find that a white fabric was snaked around me. _A scarf?_ I pull the scarf away from my face and look down at it. It looks almost as if it was quilted together. I sit up and unravel the scarf from my body, setting it on my lap. I stretch my arms over my head looking around my room in a sleepy, half-dream state.

"Good morning Natsu" I say groggily through a deep yawn. _Wait._ I stop in mid stretch and look over to see a mischievous grin and serpentine like eyes staring back. He gets up and walks ever so calmly over to my bed and sits at the other end. He puts his hands behind him and leans back, like he didn't have a care in the world, still giving me that lopsided smile that seems to put my soul at ease. A barely noticeable blush forms across his cheeks.

"Morning" he says quietly just tilting his head towards the window, and watches the birds on a nearby power line. Our voices drifted into silence, I was still in a state of shock, as the sweet melody of tweets from the birds, was filling my room and a cool air that was flowing through the window, it made my body shiver and get goosebumps. I grabbed the scarf that was lying on my lap and held it across my chest covering my indecency, and wrapping it around my shoulders to try and hide from the nippy breeze. _Fall's coming. _I think to myself, I could feel it in the air, the cool crisp feel under the warmth of the sun, and the trees in the distance giving small hints of yellows and oranges in the leaves.

I felt my face flush as I scooted closer to him staring out the window, he gave off heat like a radiator, and smelled like nature, a sweet smell, yet there was a spice to it, like a fresh rain after a bonfire.

He has a look of melancholy on his face, like he was remembering something painful. I set my hand gently on his arm. "Hey..." When he looked at me I could see tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "Natsu are you okay?".

"I'm-" His voice was shaky and ragged and he paused taking in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm fine" he choked out, and started shaking. I felt warmth from his tears hit my exposed chest, where the scarf didn't cover. I embrace him, resting one arm around his neck, and using the other hand I start to gently start to comb my fingers through his hair in a soothing manor. This all felt so familiar and somehow natural. After a few minutes he pulls away, looking me deep in my eyes, he still had tears trickling down his face. I reach my hand up and start to wipe away his tears, and he reaches up and rests his calloused hand against my cheek at the same time.

"Lav," He whispers brushing his thumb gingerly across my cheek. His eyes held such an intensity that I wanted to look away but couldn't. "You're crying again."

I touch my own face feeling the warm tears spilling from my own eyes. _Why am I crying? Why does this keep happening when I think about him?_ I cough and quickly wipe away my tears.

"So I am." I smile at him as I take his scarf and start dabbing away his tears. He grabs my hand and holds it against his face.

"Why is this happening, why can't you remember?" He quietly utters, in an almost pleading tone looking down at his other hand, it was shaking.

"Remember what?" I whisper. He looks up at me an his eyes grow darker for an instant, when my mom walks in with a tray of food.

"Lav, I brought you and Natsu-" Her sentence drifts off into silence when she sees us. Natsu holding my hand to his face, his eyes in tears, and I guess I'm crying too. But the thing that caught her attention was how close we were sitting, and what I was wearing. I had completely forgot that I was in my underwear, and wearing nothing but his scarf. She closed her eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. "Listen here you little perverted pyro, when I open my eyes you better be out of her room and down stairs or else." Natsu gave me a rueful smile, and squeezed my hand before setting it on my lap and walking out. When mom opened her eyes I was sitting in my bed staring at my hand, and I was alone. "Are you okay Lavender?" She walks over and gingerly sets on my bed. I nod and look up at her, feeling like I was going to start crying again.

"Did-" I pause trying to calm down and figure out how to word the question. "Did I hit my head, or get amnesia or something?" I grab my phone and flip through the pictures before reaching the one of me and Natsu, only, it wasn't there. "Where did it go?" I start flipping frantically through my phone, trying to find it. My mom stood up without one word and looks over at my blank wall she had a grim look drawn across her face.

"You haven't hit your head or anything. You're fine." She says in a flat tone, and walks out, closing the door behind her. I sat there for a moment, gathering my thoughts, and processing everything that had just happened.

After a few moments I stood up and went to get changed. I put on a pair of faded denim jeans and a black "_**Guardians of the Galaxy**_" tank top, and a Green flannel to ward away the nip in the air. I threw my hair up, and headed down stairs Natsu's scarf in hand. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally make it outside, the air had a chill to it, it was probably the last warm day of the summer.

I tilt my head up to greet the suns rays, as they bathe over my skin. A smile slowly forms across my face, as the sound of birds and the cool breeze shuffling through the crisp leaves of the trees. The air licked across my skin giving me the chills. I look back at Natsu and smile._ Today is going to be so much fun._


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Ready

"It's really spicy!" I looked up from my curry over to Natsu, who was just laughing. "I'm serious Natsu It's spicy!"

Natsu decided to take me out to eat to a really nice Thai restaurant. He ordered mild green curry for me and super spicy red curry for himself.

Natsu reaches over and takes a bite of my curry and laughs even harder.

"Thats so weak!" He pushes over his plate of red death. "Now THIS is curry." He gives me a playful smile. I shake my head at him and put my hands up, as if surrendering.

"I don't feel like dying today, so I'm gonna pass." I giggled. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and pulled his plate back over and started eating. I just stared as he devoured the super spicy curry like it was a normal stir fry with rice. "How can you eat that?" I gaped at him. "It just hurts me watching you." He stopped eating and set his fork down and just stared at his plate.

"I've always loved spicy food." He leaned back away from his plate and looked up at me. "You used to know that." He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and stared at me.

"I what?" _What is he talking about we've only hung out this once._ "Natsu, what's going on?" I stared intently into his eyes.

"Lav, I-" He looked down, breaking my gaze. He just sat there quietly. I watched him, his chest moving slowly, his eyes filled with contemplation, and his mouth twisted into a grimace as he mulled over what ever he was about to say. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "If you knew, you could be in serious danger Lav. And I don't want you to be in any danger because I want to protect you. So I can't tell you unless..." He trailed off and looked like he hated what he was about to say. "Unless you are truly ready to take on the hardest job of your life." _What? So something IS going on. Damn it! I feel like I need to know but ignorance is always bliss. _I looked deep into Natsu's eyes for some sort of hint, all I could see was that he already knew what answer I was going to choose. He was looking down like he hated himself and his hands were trembling. He was terrified. Even though I was contemplating it I knew what I was going to pick.

Ignorance or danger? I guess I have no choice. I stood up and looked down at him, he was still staring into his spicy red curry.

"Alright Natsu I'm ready. Whats going on?"


End file.
